leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS224
/ |title_ja=VS ラブカス II |title_ro=VS Lovecus II |image=PS224.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=224 |location=Fallarbor Town |prev_round=I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I |next_round=Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep }} / or King of Beauty (Japanese: VS ラブカス II VS II or 美しさの覇者 King of Beauty) is the 224th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot looks in awe of Wallace's amazing skills at Beauty. He notices that the look of Wallace's is far different than Mr. Briney's, which causes him to note that he is trying a similar thing by entering Feefee, an ugly Pokémon, into a Beauty Contest to prove that any Pokémon can win if it's trained enough. As Ruby stares in shock, Mumu notices a man rubbing out his cigarette onto the clothes of a woman, which accidentally sets it on fire. Wallace quickly puts out the fire, which causes the woman to snap at the man who lit her clothes on fire. The two begin arguing, so Wallace has his calm them down as Ruby watches while enraged. When Wallace begins to leave, Ruby goes over to him and introduces himself. Due to Ruby missing the registration period, he was unable to compete against Wallace and show him his skills. Ruby decides to have an unofficial battle against him, with Beauty as the category. Despite the protests of his cheerleaders, Wallace considers the challenge interesting and accepts. Feeling that Feefee might not be right for the challenge, Ruby omits her as he sends his entire team to face Wallace. At Professor Cozmo's research lab, Gabby and Ty enter to interview Professor Cozmo. Professor Cozmo's assistants inform them that the Professor had gone on a trip days ago and hasn't returned. One of the assistants states that because of Mt. Chimney's death, the sea level is rising, which is tipping the energy balance of Hoenn. One of them says it reminds them of the battle between and , which was also caused by an imbalanced energy shift. One of them gets data that states that Sootopolis City is still the most affected area of the energy imbalance, and that they need more information from the locals there. They reveal that they were supposed to meet a local, Wallace, the guardian of the Cave of Origin. Back at Ruby's location, Wallace has managed to easily beat him. He looks down in shock at his defeat. Major events * challenges Wallace to a Contest challenge and loses. * Gabby and Ty learn that Professor Cozmo has gone missing. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Wallace * Gabby and Ty/ * Wallace's cheerleaders * Contest announcer * Professor Cozmo's assistants Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Charles; Wallace's) * (Elizabeth; Wallace's) * (Phillip; Wallace's) * (Richard; Wallace's) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the Cave of Origin is called its Japanese name. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Lovecus II - Quán quân sắc đẹp }} de:Kapitel 224 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS224 fr:Chapitre 224 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS224